Edge-lit lighting fixtures generally have one or more light sources that are attached to an outer structure, such as a light fixture. In some cases, the outer structure may be a lighting fixture housing that has a back cover attached to side structures that are arranged to have, for example, a rectangular perimeter. Some edge-lit light fixtures may also include one or more heat sinks that dissipate heat from the light sources and also provide structural rigidity to the light fixtures. Replacing the light sources may require removal of the heat sinks. However, because the heat sinks provide structural rigidity to the lighting fixture, replacing the light sources of the edge-lit lighting fixture may require uninstalling of the lighting fixture to avoid compromising the structural integrity of the lighting fixture.
Some edge-lit lighting fixtures may also include one or more drivers that provide power to the light sources. The driver(s) may be positioned within an end cap of the outer structure. Alternatively, the driver(s) may be placed behind a back cover of the outer structure. Placing the driver(s) behind the back cover requires the light fixture to have the back cover in the first instance. Further, the shape of the back cover also needs to be designed to accommodate attachment of the driver(s) to the back cover.
To place the driver(s) in an end cap instead of behind the back cover, the end cap has to be large enough to accommodate the driver. The end cap also needs to have a shape that allows the driver to be placed within it. However, end caps are often designed for aesthetic value. Thus having an end cap that is sized and shaped to accommodate the driver(s) may compromise the aesthetic value of the end cap. Similarly, availability of usable drivers may be limited by the size and shape of an end cap.
Further, edge-lit lighting fixtures generally include some means of installing light emitting panels (LEPs) to the housing. For example, an LEP may be fastened to a heat sink that is attached to opposite ends of the housing. A bracket that may be used to rotatably install the LEP within an edge-lit lighting fixture can simplify installation and replacement of the LEP.
Accordingly, an edge-lit lighting structure that does not require removal of an entire lighting fixture to replace a lighting source and that provides flexibility in the size and shape of end caps and driver(s) for the lighting fixture may be desirable. Further, a bracket that can rotatably attach an LEP to the lighting structure is desirable.